FreezeClan
''Welcome to FreezeClan, the Clan of the Mountians. ''About; The Clan of the mountians, FreezeClan evolved in the high mountians near DawnClan, DuskClan, DuneClan, and StagClan. They are chilly cats (no pun intended), with short tempers, irritable personalitys, but some are warm and nice. The cats mainly have thick pelts and white or pale gray fur. ''Join; ''Please contact Elorisa to join this Clan. ''Clan List'' Leader: Froststar Beautiful long-haired pure white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Deputy: Shardberry Pale gray she-cat with pale blue-gray patches and light lavender eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Medicine Cat: Iceflower Pale ice-blue she-cat with gray eyes and a lighter tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice: Waterpaw Warriors: Autumnwind Handsome pale gray tabby tom with dark green eyes and darker paws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mistcloud Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Raindrop Beautiful, slender pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. 'Roleplayed by Elorisa. Smokeheart Smokey gray tom with brilliant amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Frozenpaw Dewclaw Very pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and fluffy fur. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Rosepaw Amberfoot Pretty white she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Obsidianfur Black she-cat with long fur, gray paws and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Hollowpaw Mossnose Gray and white tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Windfeather Very pale gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Beetlepaw Shiningbreeze Pale silver tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Duskblaze Black, dark brown, gray, and white tom with pale amber eyes. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Mossypaw Lilystream Beautiful light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentices: Waterpaw White she-cat with dark pink streakes in her fur and light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Mossypaw Greenish brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Beetlepaw Brown tabby-and-white tom with hazel eyes. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Frozenpaw Golden tabby cat with pale gray tabby and white patches with blue eyes. 'Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hollowpaw Blue gray tabby tom with mottled gray patches and amber eyes. 'Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rosepaw Pale cream she-cat with black-and-white patches and green eyes. 'Roleplayed by Elorisa. Queens: Badgerfoot Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa, mother of Mossnose's kits. Badgerfoot's Kits: Firekit Pale ginger she-cat with mottled gray paws and blue eyes. Flamekit Big gray and white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes. Sunnysplash Ginger-and-white she-cat with orange eyes. Mother of Duskblaze's kits. 'Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Sunnysplash's Kits: Snowflakekit Pale gray she-cat with white flecks and pale gray-silver, almost white eyes. '' Dustkit ''Light brown-and-gray tom with white paw and pale brown eyes. '' Elders: Halloween ''old black and bright ginger tom. Oldest tom in FreezeClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Role-Play Section. Please sign you posts with 4 "~"'s please, and also, after someone else posts, put a line underneath it and post after the line so we know it's a different person, please. (To put a line, press 'enter and then put 4 "-" in a row.) Events: *Fighting with DuneClan *Other Fighting With DuneClan Freezestar licked her soft white pelt and sighed. The battles with DuneClan were getting worse by the moon. Dewclaw was injured and Iceflower didn't know if she would heal. She glared at the soft sandy dunes below the mountians and let out a low hiss. Duneclan will not claim another warrior! ''she thought harshly. ---- Iceflower sighed. She treated the rogue's wounds. He had been knocked unconcious by a DuneClan warrior on the Dune/Freeze border. Shradberry had found him and took him in. His name is Halloween, and he is a black and ginger tom. The old cat had unusual red eyes. He had decided to join the clan and spread wisdom to youngsters. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 18:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lilystream unsheathed her long claws, hissing. She has only just sent Owlsage over the border, while Smokeheart and Mossnose were still fighting with Cloudfoot and Wishmint. Obsidianfur was losing to Forestpaw and Mintflick, and Dewclaw and Rosepaw where clawing up Stormpaw and Tawnysun. Her pale blue eyes widened as she saw Ratstar, Eggthorn, Scarredear and Wowzers leaping in to fight. As the DuneClan leader stepped over the border, Froststar exploded from the snowy banks, claws glinting in the weak sun. Ratstar hissed, and leapt at her, claws slashing into her pretty white pelt. Lilystream gasped as she even saw Mistwalker emerge from the snow banks, ready to fight. It was an all out battle now. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shardberry gasped as Owlsage toppled her over, and sliced her ear. Blood trickled down her face, and she knocked the tom off her. "Need a hand?" A voice asked her, and Owlsage backed away, and ran to help his sister, Mintflick. Shardberry gasped when she recognized the cats as the pack of rogues she had met yesterday! "Thrush? Snooky? Bone? Lime? Frozen? You are all here?" Shardberry meowed. A little brown tabby tom, no more than 6 moons old, stepped up. "And Little!" He squeaked angrily. She stiffled a purr. "We are going to join your clan, but first we need to help our new clan WIN!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mossypaw and Beetlepaw were fighting side by side when Duskblaze's cry was heard. Mossypaw rushed over to her mentor and yelled, "WATERPAW! DUSKBLAZE HAS FALLEN!" Waterpaw rushes over with a mouthful of herbs in her mouth. Willowsong 00:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Smokeheart snarled as Tawnysun raked his claws against Amberfoot, his Amberfoot's, pelt. He leapt into the air, claws slahing as he landed onto the golden-and-ginger tom. Amberfoot reared up onto her ginger paws, and slashed her claws against his muzzle. Tawnysun yowled in pain, paws flailing blindly. Hollowpaw and Frozenpaw came up behind him, and Frozenpaw pulled lightly on his tail, and he fell to the ground, stunned. Hollowpaw snickered as he tore an ear tip off of the DuneClan warrior. '.::.''' Obsidianfur lay limp at the bottom of the clearing, her blood-stained sides almost still. Mossnose silently sniffed her black pelt, and called for Iceflower or Waterpaw. Otherwise, Obsidianfur would be dead, killed by Forestpaw and Mintflick. Cobaltpaw ღ 13:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Other Category:Category:Clans